


Why the Wolf hasn't been Huffin 'n Puffin

by EdibleWaffleBites



Category: Fables (Willingham) - All Media Types, Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, One-Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdibleWaffleBites/pseuds/EdibleWaffleBites
Summary: When the Wolf isn't storming down wherever he walks, it begins to concern both Holly and Gren.
Relationships: Snow White/Bigby Wolf
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	Why the Wolf hasn't been Huffin 'n Puffin

Bigby has been a regular patron at the Trip Trap Bar so much, to the point Holly gave in and ordered those crap brand Huff ‘n Puff smokes because the stray Fables began to take comfort in his presence.

They hoped that Bigby would enjoy it, crack a smile or give some lame jokes even, like “The Big Bad Wolf doesn’t need hospitality” and all that dumb one-liners, but instead he ignored it, came around every now for cans of beer, the hardest that he would get ranges from a simple hard cider to gin. He seems more stressed out each time he comes around and stays shorter than usual- not that he stayed for long in the first place.

“Gren, I don’t know what the fuck is going on but the fact he isn’t coming in here reeking like cigars and blood,” Holly began to admit her worries, confiding in her friend to listen, “you think that he has gone mad? More than usual.” She poured what seems like the sixth time into Gren’s open shot glass, making sure to be his last as he still needs to pay up.

Gren roll his one good eye and took a shot, as if swallowing words that he can spill to the bartender to keep her at ease, but he isn’t those kinds of Happily-Ever-After Fables. “Bitch probably became a hypochondriac for all I know,” he said his honest sarcastic thought, but still isn’t sure what to make up with the whole ‘Bigby not smoking’ now. “I mean, have you seen the guy? He looks more anxious and pissed if he doesn’t pull out his four-hundredth drag of the day, and it’s been, what? 6 days? Shit…”

These are things that normal people wouldn’t notice, but after all, Bigby has gone through to change and protect everyone, the “strays” couldn’t help but take him in as their own as well. So these little things do get noticed and it worries them quite a lot, actually. 

Holly crossed her arms as she leaned over the counter, “You think he changed his mind about caring about us?” Her anxiety giving way, still not used to the idea of being abandoned so quickly.

He shrugged, his coat wrinkling as he did so, “If it’s true, I wouldn’t shed a tear,” he rambled in his pockets to try to pay for his drinks but coming out a few dollars short, but Holly doesn’t mind as Gren will pay back, he always does. “If he comes in here without saying another word I will make sure to spit in his cup before he can even as much say-“ the door swings open as a bell echoes through the room, walking in the devil himself.

He could have seen better days, but it doesn’t look like he has had a good nights rest in centuries, but it doesn’t stop him from pulling up a stool sitting by Gren like usual as he has a distant gaze in his hazel eyes.

“Sheriff Wolf, what makes this visit any exciting as the last few?” Gren tried to joke only because he is half hazardously drunk, forgetting his plans he just said earlier to the bartender. “Here for a good game of pool? TV? Nah, we lost cable a while ago…” he tries to make small talk which doesn’t seem to be affecting Bigby in the slightest, as he pulls up two fingers gesturing he’d like a few drinks at the bartender.

Holly not putting up with this behaviour denied, “Sorry Bigby, I have the right to refuse my customers,” hiding the bottle of alcohol from Bigby’s line of sight. A growl can be heard in the back of his throat, but more gargling than sinister. “Come on Bigby, just tell us how you’ve been feeling and you can have your glass, it’s not like you stay long enough for us to care.”

“Nothing,” he put his hand over his head, trying to relax ( which clearly isn’t working, ) “it’s not business-related so it shouldn’t affect you.” he tapped on the counter, still demanding for his drink.

“Pssh, please,” Gren turned his body from the stool to face Bigby as he holds his most precious shit-eating grin, “we bought you your favourite cigars and you haven’t even touched them, let alone acknowledge it, what’s got you to quit? Bluebeard threatening to pull on your tail or something?” He continued to joke, but Bigby looked away trying not to talk about work or whatever they think of his colleagues. 

“Let me guess, does this have to do with Snow?” Holly added, but distaste in her voice for all things related to love as she grabs Gren’s glass and began wiping it.

Bigby's head lowered as his shoulder sunk hearing Snow’s name out loud.

“Oh my fuck,” Gren laughed, as he put a hand on Bigby's shoulder to gather his attention, though not seeming like it, he is intrigued with concern for his comrade ( but if push comes to shove he’d still tear Bigby’s limbs off ), “She told you to stop or something? What did the bitch do, huh?”

Holly interjected trying to make Gren not spew any more nonsense, though she too is interested in the topic, “If she hurt you that bad she isn’t worth it, trust me, it isn’t worth it.”

Bigby was quiet for a moment listening to the two’s incoherent words of wisdom for his situation, before he looked up with a hint of sadness to his eyes, “N-No, she didn’t do anything, guys.” he tried to assure. Now Holly and Gren are listening, wondering what exactly could have happened between Snow and him. “She… said that she would kiss me if I didn’t smell like a lot of cigars,” he looked at the two, not backing out of his response now.

_“You have to be joking,”_ Holly and Gren both groan, can’t believing how much of a lovesick puppy this guy really is.

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna add more but I got lazy near the end lol, also Snow was joking but Bigby seriously took it as an advice.


End file.
